Phoebe Halliwell's Reunion Spells
The Reunion Spells are a series of six spells created and cast Phoebe HalliwellExcept for the last spell, which was created and cast by Paige Matthews during her high school reunion in 2004. The event that led to the spells being created was a poem that Phoebe read aloud from an old yearbook, causing her to revert to her teenaged self. The spells exposed magic to numerous mortals, though Paige was eventually able to undo the damage done. The Spells To Turn Into a Teenager 6x17-TeenagePhoebe.jpg 6x17-Paula.jpg 6x17-PaigeTeenagePhoebe.jpg 6x17-PhoebeParty.jpg :Those who mock who I am, :Let them always remember when. Phoebe wrote this as a poem when she was in high school. Ten years later, Phoebe read it out loud—unknowingly casting it and reverted her to teenage form. The first time, it only lasted for a second. After meeting up with old friends, Paula Marks who constantly picked on a Phoebe in high school, called her "Freebie"—a nickname she loathed. Phoebe then ran out of the room and changed back to her teenager self, though she changed back to normal right after. When Todd talked to Phoebe over the phone, Paula snatched it from him, calling Phoebe "Freebie" again. This time the spell changed her back to teenage form semi-permanently. The spell reversed itself when Phoebe remembered she was no longer the troublemaking teenager, but rather a powerful witch who faced danger everyday to protect the world. To Turn a Woman into a Dog 6x17-PaulaPhoebe.jpg 6x17-PaulaMarks.jpg 6x17-DogTransform.jpg 6x17-DogPaula.jpg 6x17-Dog.jpg :I'd rather be rich, :Than a Bitch. After Paula caught Phoebe making moves and kissing her husband, Todd, an enraged Paula pushed Phoebe back onto the ground. Phoebe attempted to fight back but Paula threatened to sue her for abuse and said Phoebe must have deep pockets. Phoebe then got back up and said she'd rather be rich than a bitch, which accidentally caused Paula to transform into a dog. To Revive the Past 6x17-ToddPhoebe.jpg 6x17-ToddPhoebeRamona.jpg 6x17-SpellSchool.jpg 6x17-Dancing.jpg 6x17-GirlClass.jpg :The past is the future, and the future is the past, :Let's welcome back the senior class! After the first spell took full effect, Phoebe came back to her reunion, where most of her high school cast mates stared at her in amazement. She then saw Todd across the dance floor and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After that, Phoebe cast a spell and raises her hands up the air, causing everyone at the whole reunion to become their teenaged selves as well. Her friends all started to dance wildly almost breaking everything in sight. Piper later mentioned that Paige reversed the spell with her own to undo the damage. To Create Fire 6x17-ToddOut.jpg 6x17-PhoebeNormal.jpg 6x17-SpellHome.jpg 6x17-Fire.jpg 6x17-FireTwo.jpg :Make them see, what cannot be, :Flames that leap to make them flee. After Phoebe used her powers to break out Rick Gittridge from jail, he turned on them and forced her and all her friends to do what he said. As time went on, Phoebe started to realize what she has done and turned back into her adult self. Unfortunately, at the same time Chris, Paige and Piper summoned Phoebe back to them. She demanded to go back, but when she got there, her friends were gone and Rick blackmailed Phoebe into helping him break into an armored truck. When they find a truck, Phoebe cast a spell to create an illusion of fire, though it created actual fire and nearly killed one of the drivers. To Make One Hear Their Greatest Fears 6x17-RickGun.jpg 6x17-PhoebeSpell.jpg 6x17-Flee.jpg 6x17-ManorRick.jpg :Make him hear what isn't there, :His deepest worries come to bear. After a crazed Rick started collecting money from the truck, a distraught Phoebe made a sudden decision to create a spell that would make Rick hear his greatest fear, which at that time, was getting sent back to jail for good. Rick then threatened to kill Phoebe, however he decided to use her as leverage and went to the manor, where he threatened to kill both Phoebe and Paige. To Change Someone's' Appearance 6x17-PaigeSpell.jpg 6x17-RickChris.jpg 6x17-ChrisGun.jpg 6x17-ChrisDemon.jpg 6x17-RickDead.jpg :Who you were, you're now another. :Take the face of Wyatt's brother. At the manor, Rick demanded a new face to escape the police. Paige then cast a spell to give Rick the appearance of Chris, knowing that he was being pursued by Scabbar Demons. When the glamour was complete, the demons arrived and attacked Rick, killing him with their acid. See also *Phoebe Halliwell/Written Spells References Category:Spells